


tadaima

by likeuwuahh



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: sana has a bad day with her students at school and feels so exhausted. but when she's in momo's arms, she feels like it's her safe haven





	tadaima

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enesnl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enesnl/gifts).



“This is my final warning. The group of boys at the back – you’ve been disrupting the entire class throughout the lesson and I’ve had enough.” Sana resorts to shouting at her students. “I understand it’s been a long lesson, but that doesn’t give you a reason do have your own chat, giggle and not pay attention to what I’m saying. I’m putting your names on the board. This behaviour will not be tolerated in _my_ class and I’ve said this countless times.”

There’s pin drop silence in the classroom now as all students face their teacher, Miss Minatozaki. Shock is splayed across their faces seeing their usual bubbly teacher scream at their misbehaviour. Sana had been thinking that positive reinforcement is the way to go but perhaps her students are taking advantage of her kind nature.

“From now on, if your name is on the board, it’s going up on our school system. Since you’re in year five, you won’t be able to go for school captain next year. I’ve been way too lenient on you. Because of those boys, we’re all staying back an extra ten minutes during lunch break tomorrow.” Sana sighs heavily. Her head is aching from the noise the class has been making all afternoon, not even relenting when she pointed out her disappointment.

They’re at the end of their first term and their behaviour is terrible. She’d be better off teaching her kindergarten kids where they _actually_ listen. Sana is at her wit’s end trying to think of a solution for their mischief in the classroom.

A few of her students come up to her and apologise when the day ends and it lightens up her mood a little bit, but the damage is done. She feels exhausted to her bones. She wants to cry it out. She wants to sleep for a long time.

If kids can have a nap time, teachers should have a nap time.

As the last of Sana’s students leave her room, she jumps on a bean bag and groans, feeling extremely exhausted. There are tears forming in the corner of her eyes already. The whole day was just awful and it makes Sana feel incompetent. She wants to shrug it off as ‘one of those days’ but it _is_ her fault.

Someone knocks on her door and Sana squints, not bothering to check who it is. She hears a familiar laugh and Sana whines, throwing a cushion at her colleague.

“Shut up Nayeon.” Sana huffs in annoyance when Nayeon almost doubles over in laughter. “You had a bad day last week too.”

Nayeon taught the kindergarten kids with Sana last year and was blessed with same grade this year. Unfortunately for Sana, she ended up being given the year five batch. Most of them are okay but then there are those few kids who either talk too much or think they’re better than everyone else in their class. And annoyingly, they’re mainly _boys_. The girls aren’t that far off though – talking in hushed whispers when the boys are getting scolded.

“My poor baby.” Nayeon coos, pretending to be concerned. She basically engulfs Sana when she joins her on her bean bag, getting close to breaking the poor seat.

“Get off! I’m dying.” Sana’s voice is muffled against Nayeon’s arm. She’s being hugged to the point she’s struggling to breathe.

Slowly, Nayeon peels away, letting Sana breathe. Nayeon is looking at her with concern filled in her eyes, noticing her shaky state the moment she walked into the classroom. She’d heard Sana’s screaming all the way from her room and it definitely wasn’t something she’d expected from her friend.

“We all have bad days. They don’t listen, they get on your nerves, they walk out of class or they don’t pay attention. It doesn’t make you an inadequate teacher. Even with all of the disruptions, you finished the day. You taught them something. You did well.” Nayeon encourages, patting Sana’s shoulders.

“I feel like I did such a poor job this afternoon.” Sana grumbles. The disappointment still lingers in mind and she feels like it’ll stay for a while too.

“I’m sure you taught them a well-deserved lesson. Bringing up the captaincy was a good idea.” Nayeon approved of her scolding.

“Wait, you heard me?” Sana gasped. Was she that loud?

“I sure as hell did. I’m sure a lot of teachers did. And, I’m sure we all relate too. Kids are always unsettled after lunch. Last lesson for the day before they go home and they’re bubbling with too much energy. Yet, you managed to turn the class around and fix things.” Nayeon smiled at Sana affectionately. “Now, don’t dwell on anything else for the night. Go home, take a bubble bath, hug your dog – do something and _relax_.”

“Thanks Nay.” Sana lets out a resigned sigh. “I’ll walk you to your car?”

“Actually…” Nayeon hesitates.

“You’re staying back with the music teacher.” Sana teases when Nayeon blushes. “Dahyun must be keeping you entertained.”

“Oh, shut it!” Nayeon growls as they walk out of Sana’s class together. “She’s helping me prepare for the play my kids are doing at the assembly.”

“Have fun with your pianist!” Sana teases. Nayeon gives her the finger (only after checking for students around her).

Sana admits that talking to Nayeon after that terrible class made her feel a lot better about her capabilities and her shortcomings. The drive back to her apartment ends up being quicker than she expects because her mind is elsewhere. She panics for a few moments; did she run any red lights? Oh god, she doesn’t need more to worry about for the moment.

She opens her door with a grunt, letting her bag slip off her shoulders as she takes her shoes off. Sana could do with a bubble bath and a relaxing massage maybe. Or, just a nap would be fine. Early sleep for once? She looks towards the couch and sees the top of a head, her girlfriend’s dark blue head. Sana breaks into a smile immediately, a new spring to her steps. She rests her head in the girl’s lap and sighs softly.

“Tadaima.” Sana whispers softly.

She’s home.

The girl chuckles and puts the book in her hand away before leaning down and kissing the top of Sana’s head gently. It feels like the caress of the wind. “Okaeri. How was school?”

Perhaps it’s the timing.

“Mo…” Sana tries to keep her emotions in check. Momo asks her this every day without fail but today, despite talking to Nayeon about it, Sana feels like she’s breaking apart.

Momo almost doesn’t notice her girlfriend’s crying. She hears the tiny whimpers and the shaky shoulders. She feels the tears slowly soak her shirt. Her worry skyrockets as soon as Sana holds onto her tighter. In a heartbeat, she pulls Sana off her lap, and turns her body towards herself, cupping her cheeks in her hands. She’s wiping away Sana’s tears as quickly as they form and nothing is helping her stop them.

“Shh.” Momo pulls Sana towards her gently, tucking her head against her own neck. She rubs Sana’s back soothingly and hopes it can appease her in the slightest. She rocks them slowly, constantly placing kisses to the side of her head. Questions are swarming around in her mind but she bites her tongue, not speaking at all. She doesn’t want to overwhelm Sana with anything even though Momo’s heart is cracking at the sight of Sana crying and not being able to do anything.

Maybe it’s about half an hour later, or an hour, where Sana’s cries subside. Momo is still holding her in her arms, not wanting to let her go. She waits patiently. She wants to return even a smidge of the love Sana always directs her way. She wants to hold Sana like she holds Momo on the days where she feels like quitting.

“Hey, baby?” Momo calls for Sana’s attention with care. Sana turns to her slowly, eyes still brimming with unshed tears. “What happened?”

“Bad day.” Sana sniffles, clinging onto Momo’s black shirt.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Momo asks as she massages the base of Sana’s neck.

“They wouldn’t listen. I had to raise my voice so many times, I lost count. I thought they were doing well, you know. I don’t mind a little bit of conversation in my class but when it reaches outside-level noise, it’s hard for them to settle down. They stop talking for a few minutes and then they get distracted by something outside or each other. I wanted to pull my hair out.” Sana begins her rant. “And that’s not the end of it. They kept sticking their heads out of the window when other boys walked by and the girls were busy talking about other things in their groups. I feel like I had no control. I can’t do it.”

Momo frowns as Sana goes on about the event of her day. She’s definitely aware of how difficult the senior kids are in school, especially because they feel like they run the school and whatever. They feel superior.

“Sana, you’re a brilliant teacher! You always strive towards your goals. You don’t teach for the sake of an easy job. You teach to make their lives better – to help them learn. How can you give up? Sometimes it’s hard to gain our footing.” Momo pauses to kiss Sana’s forehead. “I know you can definitely help these kids. I know you can get them on the right track. I know you’re perfect for this job. I’ve seen you work. You _care_ when no one does. That’s what makes you different. Who will they have when you’re gone baby?”

It seems to Momo that some of her words are getting to Sana, who nods at almost everything she says. To her, Sana is happiest when she’s making her students smile. She’s happiest talking about how she’s changed her students’ behaviour. Sana is born to be a teacher in Momo’s eyes and she knows that’s where her heart resides.

(other than with Momo, of course)

“Let’s run a bubble bath for you.” Momo suggests, trying to get up off the couch. Sana clings onto her and she struggles not to roll her eyes. She lifts her up with her as she walks to the bathroom, Sana squealing in her arms. “It’s not my fault you wouldn’t let go.”

When the water is filled to the top, Momo tries to let Sana down with much difficulty. She contemplates dropping her into the water without warning.

“Do you want me to put you in the water with your work clothes?” Momo shakes her head.

“No, I just want you with me.” Sana confessed, turning red when Momo agrees instantly. She slides in first before gesturing for Sana to enter. She’s about to question why when she feels warm hands cup her shoulders, kneading her knots out.

She taught Momo about massaging years ago, yet she still remembers.

Sana almost falls asleep during the bath and Momo is the one to dry her off and carry her to bed. The moment her back hits their shared fluffy bed, Sana sighs softly, reaching out for Momo immediately. She laughs at Sana’s clinginess but pulls her girlfriend into her arms and pulling the blankets over their heads.

Her day might have been terrible but Momo is always there to provide her with the reassurances that she needs. Always there to whisper words of encouragement. Tells her that she loves her. Tells her that she wants to grow old together. Tells her that Sana is perfect for this life.

“You did well today. You always do.” Momo kisses Sana’s brow. She kisses her cheeks. She kisses her nose. She kisses her lips; tenderly, with love.

And Sana hums in acknowledgement. She rubs her nose against Momo’s. She holds her tighter. Wraps her legs around Momo’s.

She’s comfortable.

She’s at home. Her safe haven.

**Author's Note:**

> @likeuwuahh


End file.
